


Once Upon A Dream

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Boy King of Hell Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06





	Once Upon A Dream

Not So Far away There Lived A Queen and A King Who Lived In A Land called Lawrence.  
Queen Mary and King Jonathan Were The Most Kindest and Loving Royals To Ever Rule The Land.  
They Had A Son Named Dean,who Was To Become King once John Stepped Down.  
but today was a Glorious Day Because today They Were Celebrating The Birth of Dean's Baby Brother, Samuel.  
The Winchester Clan and their Kingdom was known throughout the Land for their Generosity and Their Love.  
Even Though Mary Didn't agree with it at first because Sam Was Not even Old Enough,  
When he became of age He Would Wed The Young Prince, Lucifer.  
Lucifer's Brothers, Michael, Gabriel,Castiel, and Uriel.  
along with His Sisters, Anael and Raphael were all in Attendance at the Ceremony.  
Dean, Was Definetly not ok With His Brother being thrown at some boy who was the same age he was.  
Dean made Sure that Lucifer knew that Dean would Hurt him if Something were to Ever happen to sam.  
" Listen Here, Angel Boy You better Take care Of Sammy." Dean Said with His Serious face.  
" I Promise you Dean,No harm Will befall your brother while he's with me." Lucifer reassured.  
At that Time,The Fairies all came to Give Baby Sam his Gifts.  
The Fairy Ellen, Was First." I give The Baby,the Gift of Knowledge so That He Will be very Intelligent when he grows up.",  
Then The Fairy Charlie." I Give The baby The Gift Of Beauty,  
So That he Will be Able To Find Beauty in Even the Most Unattractive Thing Imaginable."  
Just As The Last Fairy Was about To Give His Gift,The Room Darkens and There's A Puff of Green Smoke  
Maleficent Appears in the smoke's wake. " Maleficent,What do you Want? " John Bellows.  
" A Party?,And I Wasn't Invited?" Maleficent Blanched. " You weren't Wanted" Charlie Tells Her.  
" Oh Dear,what A Decidedly Awkward Situation" Maleficent Says with a Shocked Look.  
" Well,that's Too bad" She Says walking up to Sam's Crib." I have a Gift for The Little Cherub"  
Mary gets up and Starts to run towards Sam's Crib But John Stops Her.  
The Evil Fairy Then Puts A Curse On The baby." While He Will Indeed Be Intelligent, Beautiful and Graceful."  
"Before the sun Sets on his Sixteenth Birthday,the boy Shall Prick his Finger on a Spinning Wheel and Die!" Maleficent declares.  
the shock and fear lingers in the air long after the Dark Fairy leaves.  
John Lets Go of Mary's Hand and She runs toward the canopy and scoops sam up.  
" John,What are we gonna do?" She Asks her Husband. John Looks Distraught upset that he couldn't protect his baby boy.  
" Um,Excuse me madam" Bobby says." I haven't given my gift but this should be just as good".  
"Instead of Dying,The Boy Will just Fall into a Deep Sleep" The Gruff Fairy explains.  
"The Spell Shall Break With True Love's Kiss." Charlie adds.  
Bobby and The Other 2 decide with Mary and John To Take Sam and Raise him as their own hoping  
that They'll be able surpass the Curse instead.

 

-Sixteen Years Later-  
Keith is Just Waking Up and Looks out his window Smiling.  
Uncle Bobby,Aunt Charlie and Aunt Ellen Don't really let him do anything.  
but Today's His Birthday So He feels that it might be an exception.  
He Walks into the main room Hugging Uncle bobby and Kissing both his aunts on the cheek.  
Keith decides he would like to go outside for a minute and Bobby yells for him not to stray too far.  
Keith has Really Taken up singing to himself and everything around him.  
Pretty soon all the little creatures start to Flock towards Keith.  
This isn't Keith's first time outside though.  
A year ago this strange man and Woman came wondering through and their eyes were Blacked out.  
but That Wasn't the part that freaked Keith out.  
They Bowed to Him and Were Saying things like "Your Majesty,you've finally come back to Us."  
Needless to say Keith was Spooked.  
He Thought about Asking Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen because they seem like they would know about that kind of stuff.  
but he shrugged it off as Unimportant.  
Whilst dancing with his furry lil friends Keith was unaware that a Certain prince was near.  
\- The Angel Prince-  
Lucifer Came to a stop and let his horse Thor,take a much needed rest.  
he was near the pond washing off when he heard what sounded like someone singing and Sure enough it was this boy.  
And He was the most beautiful boy Lucifer had ever seen .  
Singing about how he once met someone Once Upon A Dream, Lucifer couldn't help himself and Walked over to See What was the hub bub.  
And Sure enough this tall,strapping , Olive skinned boy with Chestnut hair was Dancing around with the animals.  
Lucifer had started wondering where his cape and his hat had went off too.  
After trading Places with the owl and the rabbits He felt everything was cool.  
until he started Singing and Freaked out the Blushing boy who was now looking at him.  
-Keith/Sam-  
Keith was Having Fun Dancing and singing.  
Although when a Second Voice joined in He Didn't know what to Expect  
He Thought it was one of those damn Demons again,which is why he said what he said next:  
"Listen Mister Demon person,I'm not this King Boy you keep speaking of,I have no idea what's going on"  
"and Please don't bow down to me." Keith Looked frantic and Scared.  
He grabbed up his Blue hood and his basket filled with black and blueberries and dashed away.  
Keith Was So Sure he had gotten rid of the demon,but the man followed him all the way to the bridge.  
" Please Mister Demon,My Uncle and Aunts are waiting for me" Keith Looked like he was about to cry.  
" Please,don't be frighten of me" Lucifer Said as he held out his hand.  
Keith felt a gust of Wind Pass by his face and swept his hair in all different directions.  
" I'm Not A Demon" The Prince Said in a soft voice so he wouldn't frighten the young man.  
He stood with his back Straight, Feet Apart and Showed the Young Man His Big Hot Pink Sparkly Wings.  
" I'm An Angel." The Prince Assured Keith.  
Keith Couldn't keep his Eyes off Of the Angel's Wings and He Subconsciously Reached out to Touch one.  
" My Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby." Keith Began.  
"They used to tell me this story of A Boy who was Promised to an angel." Keith explains to Lucifer.  
" I Used to Dream of Meeting an Angel,but Never in A Million years did i think i would."  
" there is a First Time for everything is it not?" Lucifer Asked smiling.  
" Your Quite Fetching,i don't believe you've told me your name"  
" Only if you tell me yours , Handsome Angel" Keith Blushed. " Lucifer," He said as He Bowed.  
" Keith," He Answered with A Curtsy and A Giggle.  
"as Much As This Has Been Fun I Must Go" Keith Said kissing Lucifer on the cheek.  
"You'll See me again." Lucifer Promised.  
"I Will?" Sam Asked. " Yes,In Your dreams." Lucifer Said grinning.  
With A Wave they parted ways. Keith Humming Once Upon A Dream As He Walked into the cottage.  
-The Angel Prince-  
Lucifer Came In To the Castle Swooning and On top of The World.  
Humming Once Upon A Dream and Going up to the guards and Playing Hitting them.  
He Even Went Up To His Mother ,Queen Evelyn and Pulled her from her Throne and started waltzing with her.  
King Charles or King Chuck as he was known around his kingdom looked at his son in disbelief.  
"My Dear Boy,What has Your Spirits this High?" The King asked his son.  
" I've Met A Boy,Father" Lucifer tells him with the cheesiest Grin ever. " So You have?"the king Questioned.  
" yes,i was Riding on Thor through the forest,When I heard it!!" Lucifer said as he explained his encounter with Keith.  
"The Most Beautiful Voice,coming From The Most Gorgeous Man I've Ever laid Eyes on."  
The Angel's Wings ( All Six of them) started fluttering wildly.  
" Son,Now you don't have time to be Cavorting with Unknown males" Chuck Told his Second Eldest Son.  
" your Engaged to Be Married To that Lovely Girl Lilith".  
Lucifer Visibly Shuttered. It's Not That She wasn't nice cause she was.  
it's Just that Lilith Had A Way of Being Really Sweet ( Like Sickeningly sweet) and it Bordered on being creepy.  
Lucifer didn't understand why he couldn't just choose who he wanted to marry.  
They Were Living in An era where people were changing how they looked at everything.  
Hell, he didn't understand how they became so Ok with him.  
considering he's the first prince that Was Once Engaged to Another male.  
Lucifer just Didn't see the purpose of Him Marrying Lilith.  
To be Honest, This wedding was only happening because the Baby who was once gonna rule all the demons was mysteriously taken away never to be heard from again.  
Lucifer went To Sleep that Night dreaming Of Keith and His Beautiful Voice that captured the young prince's heart.  
-Sam-  
When Keith got Home and Was Humming OUAD, Ellen And Bobby were quite suspicious.  
" Why You So happy ,Boy?" Bobby Asked.  
" because,I met the Most Wonderful Man today" Keith Answered with The Biggest grin on his face.  
" Keith baby,You can't just go off gallivanting with Some Strange boy you met in the woods" Ellen Told him.  
" But Auntie Ellen i was not Gallivanting, it was quite unexpected of course but it was a nice surprise from all the mundane crap i see everyday." Keith Answered.  
" Don't sass your Mama,Boy" Bobby said getting frustrated.  
" that's The Problem" He Said staring to tear up. " She's Not My Mama"  
" Don't Say That To me" Ellen said slapping Keith Across the face.  
" I'm Sorry,baby come back." Ellen called out to Keith as he ran up the stairs.  
Keith Cried until he Couldn't cry anymore. it just didn't make sense to him, none of it did.  
He Didn't look Like Ellen and He Didn't look Like Bobby,also anybody with eyes can see he looks nothing like Charlie.  
" Keith Honey,we need to talk" Charlie said." yes'mam" Keith Said as He Got up,walked out of his room down the stairs and into the living room." Before we do" Charlie started as Ellen came out with a Cake With Blueberries on top and Blackberries inside.  
" Happy 16th Birthday, baby" Ellen Sat Next to Keith And He Broke Down Crying and saying Sorry Auntie,Over and Over Again. They Hugged it out and Keith Was Finally ok after awhile. After they ate the stew and Had Some cake Bobby,Ellen and Charlie sat Keith Down." First of all,boy you need to know We Love you Very Much" Bobby Started off. " Nothing Will Change that" Charlie said, " Your name Is Not really Keith,It's Samuel" Ellen Started off.  
"You Have An Older Brother Named Dean" Charlie Said Next.  
The Next thing They Said would Shock The Young Boy." Your A Prince,Sammy" Ellen Said.  
" A Prince?" Sam Asked.  
The Unspoken yes was Confirmed by their Nodding Heads.  
"That's Why You Can't Be With that Boy You Just Met" Bobby Said." Your Already Promised to Another."  
" Oh" Was All Sam Said.  
Just Then There Was A Knock At the Door. Bobby Went to Answer it.  
Bobby came back and Said " Our Ride Is Here"  
Sam,Bobby,Charlie,and Ellen All Gathered in the Carriage and were on their way Home.  
\- The Kingdom-  
it was Quiet When They Got There,The Foursome Was All Pushed into The Throne room  
When The Moment Happened Sam felt like He Couldn't Breathe.  
First Mary Entered the Room,She was the One That He Remembered Most  
Probably because he spent the most time with her before he was sent away.  
She Looked Just As Beautiful As She Was The Day he First Opened His Eyes.  
She Cries out "My baby" and Sam Wraps himself around her.  
Both Crying uncontrollably,happy to be together again.  
He's Tall But Not As Tall as Sam.There is A Blue Eyed Stranger with Him.  
Their Holding Hands Obviously their together and Have been for along time.  
Sam Sees Him Wipe his Eyes and Then He Comes Closer and Closer The- Angel yeah Angel Following Close behind.  
He Says Baby Brother with Teary eyes and Envelopes him in a Hug.  
He Looks at the Angel Not Sure if he should shake his hand or Hug him for being so Good To Dean.  
So he Does Both Earning a Laugh from The Angel.  
" My name is Castiel" He Says with A Grin. "Welcome Home"  
Then the Man He Only Saw Briefly Looks Him Up And Down and Then Steps Up Looking Sam Square in the Eye,  
And Pulls Him close,Crying saying My Boy is Home,My Boy Is Home.  
-Sam-  
Sam's Shown To His Room,he doesn't know how long that Bed's Been There  
But He Sits down at It Looking Around the Room and Sees What Appears to be A Vanity,Dean Comes In Says At One Point They Thought He Was A Girl and That Earns Dean A Eyeroll and A Laugh.  
" How's Everything around here? Sam Asks. " Their All Right" Dean Says.  
He smiles cuz he's got a Baby Brother who just turned 16.  
" So You Know How To Defend Yourself?' Dean asks and Throws something at Sam Who Catches it without Blinking.  
" Uncle Bobby Taught you well" Dean Says, " Damn Right,you Idjit" Bobby Says standing at Sam's Door.  
Dean Runs To Bobby and Hugs Him. " hey Uncle Bobby," Dean Is Excited to See His Uncle again.  
" Hey Boy,You been Behaving and Not Giving Your Mother A Hard Time?" Bobby asks.  
Dean Shakes his Head yes and Slides out of Sam's Room.  
\- the Kingdom-  
News of the Prince's return spreads throughout the Kingdom and Allies.  
There Was To be A Glorious Celebration in The Prince's Honor.  
Sam Was Finding That He'd Have To Get use To All this.  
Sam Was Also getting Along Swimmingly With Castiel, Who Sam became fast friends with.  
Sam Didn't waste no time telling Castiel that He was Proud that Cas/Dean were together  
Castiel Had Asked Sam if he was nervous about Today and Sam Said No even though deep down he was Petrified.  
The Day of Sam's Homecoming was finally here.People From All over Were There.  
\- Lucifer-  
Lucifer would be lying if he said he wasn't excited when word got out that Prince Samuel was Back,Lucifer did the Sensible thing and ended his engagement to Lilith,Basically because his Engagement to Samuel was Never really over.  
When He Got There He Had To ride past The Special Throne where the Prince would be Sitting and When he Looked Up He Couldn't believe His Eyes,Keith Was Sitting In Samuel's Throne.  
He made to Say Something When Someone Else Called Lucifer's Attention.  
Lucifer had Been Waiting For This Day for A long Time.  
His True Love Was Finally Back only to Find out That they Met Already.  
That The Guy Lucifer had Been Dreaming about was In fact His Lost Love.  
He Doesn't Remember Much Only That the Fairies Took Away His true Love.  
-Sam-  
To Say That Sam Was Surprised that The guy he met by the river was in fact the man he was suppose to Marry  
It was Definetly A Shock But Nonetheless it was intriguing for Sam. He Had A Lot Of Fun Going around the Castle With Castiel Who Showed Him Everything including a Secret Passageway to the Library A Room That Has become A Favorite of Sam's as of Late.  
-Mary-  
When She Walked into The Room That Morning and Saw Samuel Standing There With Bobby,Charlie and Ellen  
She Didn't know what to think.At First She Thought She Was Dreaming.  
She Was Standing There At The Window the Night Her Fairy Friends had to Take her Son Away.  
She Cried and cried until She Ran Out Of Tears.  
Of Course She Still had Dean and She showered Him With Unconditional Love  
But She Bore Not One But 2 Beautiful Children and She was only Able To Shower One with Love and Affection  
She Would have Nightmares at Night about sam Being Angry With her and Hating her  
It Damn Near broke her Heart. But When She Saw Him Standing there Looking Just Like His father  
She Couldn't Bear it,She Broke Down and Wrapped him in her Arms As Soon as they Connected.  
Her baby,That She Had To Send Away With the fairies Had Finally Come Home.  
-Dean-  
The Night That He watched His Little Brother ride off into A Carriage With The Three Fairies  
Was A Night That Would constantly Be In Dean's Head taking Up space and Filling His Brain.  
He would Wonder if The Boy was alright and if He Was being treated Well.  
Even though He Wasn't Expecting It,Dean had Struck up A Friendship with The Dude who would be Marrying his brother.  
Well, he Would be if he Wasn't Engaged to That Creepy Lilith Chick Who to be honest was totally Dean's Idea.  
Dean never Liked The fact That Sam and Lucifer were Destined to be Together and All That Bullshit.  
No one Knows it But Dean Went To the Doors of their Palace Just so he Could See Sam one Last Time and Found the Boy who Was The Same Age As Him Crying and Saying No Sam Don't Go.  
If Dean Hugged Lucifer and Told the Young prince that Sam would Come back one day  
No One Would Be the Wiser.  
To Say that Dean Expected to Fall In Love with His Best Friend's Brother  
Would be An Understatement.  
Dean and Castiel's Descent from Friends to Lovers was extraordinary to Say The Least,  
He was able to Woo the young angel with His Violin Skills and With His Thirst for Adventure.  
They Were Always getting Trouble and majority of it was dean.  
But Chuck and Evelyn thought it was Wonderful that Castiel was coming out of his shell.  
So They Both Took A Liking To Dean that Made him become part of the family.  
-Present Day-  
Sam Was In The Courtyard when he saw someone Very Familiar Talking To Dean.  
Sam Went Over To introduce himself.  
"Hello I'm-"Sam Began. " Keith Right?" Lucifer Said With A Straight Face.  
Sam's Eyes Got Dark and His Cheeks the Color of blood," That's The name The Fairies told me was Mine"  
Sam's Eyes Lighten to their Beautiful hazel and He Runs trying to Keep from Crying.  
He Hears Lucifer tell Dean That He Gots This.  
" Look,I didn't know who i was and I didn't Know Who You were" Sam Says Tears Falling.  
" Shouldn't I Be Angry Too?" Sam Asked Lucifer.  
"I Had No Idea You Were A Prince." Sam Told Lucifer.  
" Do you Even Remember Our First Meeting?" Sam Asks tears falling and clenching his teeth.  
" I haven't Told You the story of why I reacted like that to you." sam says wiping his tears with the handkerchief he gotten from John.  
-Flashback-  
the 13-year old is running as fast as he can trying to escape the demon  
He's terrified and doesn't understand why this thing keeps trying to talk to him  
Why it keeps saying " my king,please wait.my king,we need you"  
Sam just wants his uncle bobby right now.  
*Gunshot*  
*Electric Sound*  
" It's ok boy,I'm right here" bobby's rubbing sam's back whispering encouragement in his ear.  
-Flashback ends-  
" I didn't know" Lucifer says walking up to sam.  
"It's ok" Sam Says Smiling At the Prince." At least i don't wake up in the middle of the night screaming anymore."  
" Dammit,Sam" Dean's Right at his Side and Sam Doesn't know how to act.  
" Sorry dean,it's gonna take some use getting to you." Sam Tells Him Truthfully.  
Sam turns to Dean and Pats His shoulder and Lucifer gets A Kiss On the Cheek.  
Sam's On his Way,he meets up with Castiel and instantly sam's spirits are high.  
-John-  
John's Sitting In his and Mary's bedroom when Sam Walks By,  
"Sam!" John is Instantly Happy.  
Sam Still trying to Figure out his Dad.  
Sam Who looks Like John.  
Their Talking and Sam Is Happy that his Father is In Such Great spirits.  
"I Know You have To go but I'll See You later Right?"John Says Sounding Hopeful.  
-Sam-  
The Next Day Sam is once Again Wandering through the kingdom  
When A Green Glowing Light attracts his attention  
Sam Follows the Light up this Long Row of Stairs and Up To a Door going into a room.  
-Dean-  
Dean is With Castiel their Sitting In The Hammock Dean made,Fingers are intertwine and lips are touched to One Another.  
Dean Looks Up and Notices that Sam's Not Out Here With Them.  
-Mary-  
Mary's Looking At Her Son and His Angel how in love they are.  
Lucifer's been around trying to Wear Sam Down It's Working but still their are improvements to be Done.  
-Castiel-  
He's been Noticing Something's Off He Hasn't seen his new friend anywhere.  
" Where's Samuel Gone Off Too?" Castiel Asks Dean Who Shrugged his Shoulders.  
-Sam-  
The Green light is Drawing him closer and closer to the Spinning Wheel that resides in the room  
Sam's hand Reaches Out,he's Completely Entranced by The Green Light.  
Sam's Finger Presses into the Spindle  
" Ow" Sam brings his Finger to his Lips and Licks the Blood Away.  
Everything is Going Blurry,He Sees Misshapen Shapes and Colors  
and It's Dark.  
-Mary-  
It's After awhile and No one's Heard from Sam.  
Mary,Castiel,and Dean get up from where they are and go after sam.  
-Maleficent-  
As Soon As The Boy falls to the floor She Morphs back into Her Original form.  
Laughing as she stands there.  
-Dean-  
Dean's Running Ahead of Cas and Mary He Knows where sam is.  
He Runs up the stairs kicking open the door.  
-Castiel-  
After Dean Kicks The door open and Mary Crouches Down Screaming " My Baby!"  
Castiel Looks On In Horror  
-Mary-  
Mary Dives For Sam's Body Scooping him up in Her Arms.  
Rocking Back and Forth Crying.  
-Dean-  
Dean Looks On In Horror as Castiel Grabs His Hand,How could he let this happen ?  
-The Kingdom-  
The Guards come Scoop up Sam's Body and Put him in the Glass Coffin in his room replacing his bed.  
Bobby,Ellen,and Charlie then Put Everyone in the kingdom under.  
Hoping That Lucifer will Be able To find His Way back.  
Just before The Spell Hit Them Mary wrote a Letter to Lucifer  
Tied it to A Carrier Pigeon  
and Sent it on it's way.  
-Lucifer-  
Lucifer is on the other side of The Kingdom when he gets the letter Detailing how what everyone was a afraid of happening happened.He starts His Journey back to Lawrence and it's A long one.  
It takes him a Month to get Through the Maze and About A Week with The Witches,Things Are Thrown to Lucifer at Every which way but he comes back stronger then Ever,  
When Maleficent Transforms In a Dragon After Muttering Something about The Devil which Causes Lucifer to Lift His sword and Chant  
" I Am The Morning Star, The Brightest Of God's Angels,and I Will Not Be Brought Down By Some Purple Lizard." The Battle is Fierce.  
Thor Jumps with His Hind Legs and Lucifer makes A Clean Cut Across maleficent's Neck.  
destroying the sorceress and Her Illusions.  
Lucifer continues on With His journey to rescue Sam.  
As He Dismounts Thor And walks up to the castle with The Fairies guiding him towards His Beloved, Sam.  
When Lucifer enters the room and He Sees Sam On The Bed, He Breaks Down and gets down on his knees.  
Praying to His Father for Sam To be Alright. He Presses A Kiss To Sam's Lips With A Whispered I Love You.  
And The Spell is Broken. Sam Awakens With A Gasp and Then looks up At Lucifer Whispering back  
" I Love you Too."  
-Sam-  
Sam Wakes Up and Sees Lucifer Hover Over him,his Smile Never Leaves His face  
They Complete each Other,Their MFEO Samuel and Lucifer.  
The Boy King and The Morningstar.


End file.
